


Song of Songs

by AriadnesThread



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadnesThread/pseuds/AriadnesThread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devil can quote Scripture for his own ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FernDavant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernDavant/gifts).



> Written during YuletideMadness2010 for FernDavant who asked for a portrayal of Keats as "smooth, likeable evil". I hope I managed to pull it off.

_The devil can quote Scripture for his own ends- proverb_

 

‘By night on my bed I sought him whom my soul loveth: I sought him, but I found him not.’ Keats’ voice is as rich as honey and it does things to Alex that scripture shouldn’t. They’re standing in the door of his office and the heat is pressing against her like a lover. She wants desperately to undo a button but his eyes are on her and she doesn’t quite dare.

She’s leaning towards him, back a little arched, playing with her hair and the psychologist in her knows only too well what that means but for some inexplicable reason is doing nothing to stop it.

‘I will rise now, and go about the city in the streets.’ There’s real sadness in Keat’s eyes and Alex wants to reach out and touch him. ‘And in the broad ways I will seek him whom my soul loveth: I sought him, but I found him not.’

‘Poof,’ Ray says, passing by on his way to the guv’s office. Keats leans in, brushes a stray hair from Alex’s shoulder in a startlingly intimate gesture and shoots Ray a look so smug that water would run straight off it. Alex starts, realises she’s done it and makes her excuses, hurrying back to her desk and leaning over her paperwork until she’s sure she’s stopped blushing. She feels two pairs of eyes, Keat’s and Gene’s on her back the whole time.


End file.
